


Bonus: Birthday

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Dean's Birthday, M/M, Slight AU of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to do something special for Dean's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the third story I finished for this series, which is why it's a slight AU as it was written before I figured out some of the more important details of the series.

Castiel’s life was mostly perfect. There was just the small problem of what to get Dean for his upcoming birthday. Castiel had earned an hour of free time a day for his obedience – Sam had only earned a half an hour – but he wasn’t allowed to leave the bunker, and even if he was, he didn’t have any money.

 

He _could_ make something for Dean, but there weren’t many creative supplies around the bunker, and even if there were, Castiel couldn’t knit or sew or draw.

 

He also didn’t have access to the Internet, so he couldn’t order anything. And even if he did, Dean would be livid if he had something delivered to their top-secret hiding place.

 

His dilemma must have been obvious, at least to Dean, because his Master asked him what was wrong the next morning.

 

“Nothing,” he lied.

 

“You can tell me, Cas,” Dean coaxed.

 

“I can’t,” Castiel insisted.

 

“Did you do something bad?” Dean asked.

 

“No... It’s just that your birthday is coming up and I can’t think of a way to get you something.” He sighed. “I hadn’t wanted to tell you, so that it would be a surprise when I thought of something.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?” Dean asked.

 

“You have,” Castiel said. He blushed at the praise even though he’s heard it before.

 

Dean gathered Castiel into his arms. “You don’t have to get me anything, love. You and Sam are everything I need. Everything I ever wanted. Everything I could have ever hoped for.”

 

“But I want to do something special for you,” Castiel insisted.

 

Dean smiled. “Tell you what. I’ll give you some money so we can do something special on my birthday, and you can pretend that you’re taking me on a date. How does that sound?”

 

Cas nodded. “I’d like that, Master.”

 

Dean kissed him gently. “How about I give you the rest of the day off so you can get everything set up? Do you want me to give Sammy the day off so he can help you?”

 

Cas blushed and looked away. “Yes, please, Master.”

 

Dean chuckled. “You need your Sammy, don’t you, Cas? Adorable. Go on, sweetheart. Do whatever you wish for the rest of the day.” He gently pushed his pet away.

 

Cas gave him one last hug before scurrying off. 


End file.
